kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Vez'nan
Kingdom Rush= Vez'nan is the main villain, the third and final boss in the main campaign of Kingdom Rush. He has the one of the lowest health of any Campaign boss in the game (except Myconid), but also hits the hardest of any boss in the series. Description The most evil being you will encounter. Watch out for his evil bad jokes! From Wave 9 onward, Vez'nan periodically casts a spell which disables towers. The spell is initially dispellable by clicking/tapping on the tower rapidly, however, after a few seconds the spell becomes undispellable and will only end after approximately 16 seconds. As the stage progresses, Vez'nan will cast the spell simultaneously on more and more towers, making it nearly impossible to dispel all of them before they become undispellable. Vez'nan can also summon Demon Spawn and Demon Hounds from the summoning circles on the map. His Soul Drain attack instantly destroys a single soldier (except Earth Elementals). When his humanoid form is killed, Vez'nan will transform into a giant winged fire-breathing demon, which must also be killed. This form is significantly faster, allowing Vez'nan to easily reach the exit if he is near enough it, but otherwise, it is actually weaker, since Vez'nan can no longer disable towers, summon demons or use the special Soul Drain attack. Strategy * Remember to build towers at the bottom of the map. During the final waves, Vez'nan creates enemies in the bottom pentagram, leaving you very little time to kill them. A Barbarian Mead Hall is usually enough unless you're being overwhelmed by enemies. * Upgrade your towers before creating new ones; this will prevent Vez'nan from disabling many towers simultaneously. * If you do not have time to cancel all of Vez'nan's spells, free the most powerful attack towers and the towers which are closest to Vez'nan's troops. Don't worry about Barracks buildings with soldiers who don't need management at the moment, as the disabling, while it will stop upgrading, rallying, and respawning, won't stop the soldiers already on the road from doing their job. * The same barracks upgrade cannon fodder tactic used against J.T. also works to easily kill Vez'nan. Use a barracks on Vez'nan's path or sell another tower and build a barracks. Every time a soldier melee attacks Vez'nan, he stops moving briefly to destroy the soldier. Immediately upgrade the barracks to create fresh troops to attack again. When the barracks is maxed out on level 4, sell it and build another barracks. Meanwhile use reinforcements as often as possible to slow him down in the same way. Repeat this process and Vez'nan will make very slow progress while taking steady damage from nearby towers. *Another method for defeating Vez'nan is to use Elementals in the "Cannon Fodder" tactic. Elementals are better to use than Soldiers because they have more health, are stronger, it takes Vez'nan two hits to kill them, and Vez'nan's Soul Drain attack does not work on Elementals because they are just made of rock and have no soul. *Put a Barracks up near the graveyard. This will both create a choke point and hold off the Skeletons that come from there. *Use a hero that have a better armor, like Gerald Lightseeker and Hacksaw. On hero level 10, it takes Vez'nan 4 hits to kill them, if it is on mage form. Quotes Vez'nan has a full repertoire of jarring taunts, threatening phrases, and ironic culture references that he uses to unnerve his foes. Fortunately, he is easily ignored... Intro sequence: * It is good you made it this far! * You'll make a fine addition to my head collection! * Mmmh! I don't think that will work! * Zzzzz!!! Need a strategy guide? Start: * Let's see what you are made of! * I love the smell of blasphemy at midnight... * Dyin' time's here! * Kneel before me! * Bah! A mere apprentice could defeat you! * You're not even a challenge... * Would you kindly die already? * You will be baked, and then there will be cake. * All your base are belong to us! * Haha! Who you gonna call? * I am darkness and fire incarnate! * Yes we shall pass! * I say thee nay! * I am your nightmares made flesh! * Face your doom! * There will be no dawn...for men. * There is no life in the void. Only death. * Prepare for unforeseen consequences. * Good! I can feel your anger! * Fear is the mind-killer. * Heeeeeere's Vez'nan! * I am not afraid of the dark, the dark is afraid of ME. * Surrender, and your death shall be quick. * You are so WEAK! * Abandon all hope! * I'll enjoy every minute of this! * Why so SERIOUS? * You are a mere insect before me! * I may be bad, but I feel GOOOOOD! * Remember these old friends? Leaking: * OMG, you are a complete fail! * Resistance is futile! * Bwahahaha HA HA HA!! * Seriously, are you even trying? Boss entrance: * Looks like it's time for me to go POSTAL! Appearances * The Dark Tower Trivia * His health being 6,666 and his attack being 666-999 seems like a reference to the number 666, which represents Satan. This is also supported by his evil nature and his second forms appearance being similar to a Devil. * In the Heroic Challenge and Iron Challenge modes, you will notice that since Vez'nan is dead, there is a "FOR SALE" sign in the Dark Tower. * At the end of the game, during the ending, Vez'nan's staff is picked up by Lord Malagar. * Vez'nan's demon form's health is not affected by difficulty; he always has 6666 health (the human form is affected normally). * In Pandaemonium, Vez'nan's soul is seen in a cage next to Moloch's throne. In the early versions of the game, Vez'nan was seen wielding his staff, though the credits suggested it had been stolen by Lord Malagar. Further updates changed to Vez'nan gripping the bars of the cage with no sign of the staff. In the Heroic Challenge and Iron Challenge, after Moloch is killed, the cage is destroyed with Vez'nan missing. It's unknown what becomes of him at this time. * Vez'nan is an anagram of Vanzen, the forum name of Álvaro Azofra, one of the three founders of Ironhide Studios. * Vez'nan makes a cameo appearance alongside Grawl in the game ToToTemple by Canadian game designers Juicy Beast . * Vez'nan also has a cameo (though not a physical appearance) in the game [http://bannersaga.com/game/the-banner-saga-2/ Banner Saga 2], by Stoic Studios; he has a 'godstone' dedicated to him, where players can obtain a loot-item called the 'Gem of Vez'nan'. It is speculated that this is in response to another cross-reference. Gallery Vez'nan Castle.PNG|Vez'nan in his castle. Vez'nan Spell.PNG|Vez'nan casting a spell. Vez'nan 2 Fire.PNG|Vez'nan (second form) breathing fire at Reinforcements. Vez'nan Dead.PNG|Vez'nan, dying. Vez'nan Boom.PNG|Vez'nan exploding. untitled.PNG|For Sale Vez'nan second form (and barbarian axe).JPG soul drain.gif|Soul Drain jj.png|Vez'nan's soul in a cage next to Moloch's throne. jjg.png|After Moloch is killed. |-|Kingdom Rush: Origins= "All magic comes with a price." Vez'nan the Dark Wizard is a Hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. He is the younger version of the villain Vez'nan from Kingdom Rush. He is unlocked by paying $4.99 as an in-app purchase. Description Skills SOUL BURN (active) (cooldown: 35 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Disintegrates any single enemy or up to 250/500/750 health worth of enemies. MAGIC SHACKLES (active) (cooldown: 20 seconds) (1/2/3 hero points): : Traps up to 1/3/6 enemies in a magical cage that deals 36 damage over 3 seconds. HERMETIC INSIGHT (passive) (1/1/1 hero points): : Increases Vez'nan's attack and ability range by 20/40/60%. ARCANE NOVA (active) (cooldown: 20 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Casts a huge magical explosion that deals 28-52/46-86/64-120 area damage, slowing down enemies caught in the blast for 2 seconds. Hero Spell DARK PACT (active) (4/4/4 hero points): : Summons a mighty demon to fight enemies for 30 seconds, dealing 50-90/65-115/80-130 damage on every attack. Stats Vez'nan Vez'nan's basic attack rate is 1.5 seconds. Demon Tips and Tricks Vez'nan is best used behind either reinforcements or barracks troops, due to his low health, but once protected, he is one of the best heroes in the game at crowd control, as most of his skills have an area-of-effect. His regular attack deals great damage at Level 10, and combined with Magic Shackles, Soul Burn and effective meatshields, Vez'nan is more than capable of taking out wounded Ettins or Bandersnatches alone. As a result, he is extremely agile, capable of being used against almost any enemy- so long as he has backup. * Soul Burn is one of two instant kills in all three games that actively target groups of enemies, the other being Disintegrate of Nivus, and between the two, Soul Burn proves to be superior. The high maximum health limit of this skill allows it to turn the tide of the battle by taking out crowds of foes, and there is little need to properly aim due to Vez'nan's abnormally long range with Hermetic Insight. ** Soul Burn seems to prioritize groups over any single enemy. This is usually good, since it allows the skill to destroy more foes, and avoid being wasted on a weak enemy; however, sometimes you still want Soul Burn to target one strong foe, such as a Bandersnatch or a Twilight Heretic. In this case, save the skill by moving Vez'nan backward, and watch for a moment the target is alone, usually when it first appear, then send Vez'nan in to burn the enemy. ** Despite being able to kill the mighty Twilight Heretic, Soul Burn has no effect on a Twilight Golem, which is only vulnerable to one instant kill - Vindicator of Reg'son. * Arcane Nova and Magic Shackles are superior crowd control tools, both being able to synergy with Hermetic Insight to grab more foes. With these skills, Vez'nan can lock a horde of enemies in place for them to be bombarded. ** These skills can all slow down the progress of the Twilight Golem, with Magic Shackles being able to immobilize it entirely. Use this to your advantage against the giant mooks. ** They can combine effectively with Soul Burn to drop large groups of enemies, like Sword Spiders, Spiderbroods, Boomshrooms and Munchshrooms. Vez'nan can teleport, so don't be afraid to move him around the map to where he's needed most. He does not tank effectively, but can be used for the guerrilla tactic: sniping out enemies from afar, and secretly follow targets as they move out of range. Vez'nan's demon is equally versatile, and excels in both melee and ranged combat - in the later case his attacks have area-of-effect that can heavily wound large groups of enemies. Place the demon in the middle of a large swarm of enemies, regardless of how powerful they are, and the demon's massive health and high AOE damage is more than capable of thinning out the pack, if not completely destroying it, in almost any case. The demon can hold the line against almost any enemy - however, due to it's long respawn time, it's recommended that you do not use it frivolously on small number of weak foes. The Demon can also tank against powerful enemies and even some bosses, like Hi-Hi Enha and Malicia, and usually kill or at least inflict a good deal of damage to its opponent. * Use the Demon to counter strong and/or magic resistant enemies, especially: groups of Twilight Avengers, Twilight Heretic, Twilight Golem. Deploying it is also a good way to avoid being overwhelmed by lots of enemies swarming over your choke point. * In boss fights, save the Demon to tank against the boss to hold him/her in place for your towers to unleash the punishment, and utilize Vez'nan to destroy the boss's army with his AOE skills. Below you can find a summary of Vez'nan's strengths and weaknesses: Strengths # Crowd Control: Vez'nan can take on hordes of Gnoll Reavers, Gnoll Burners, Satyr Cutthroats, Redcaps, Boomshrooms, Munchshrooms, Gloomies and even Twilight Harassers at ease. # Support a choke point: Vez'nan, with his crowd control capability, is very good to have around a choke point to prevent the soldiers from being overrun. # Get rid of tough foes: Vez'nan's Demon can kill strong enemies like Ettins, Bandersnatches, Twilight Avengers rather quickly, and Vez'nan himself can lock them in place, deal great damage and instant kill one at a time with Soul Burn. Weaknesses # Magic Resistance: Vez'nan deals purely magic damage, so spiders, especially Webspitter Spiders and Sons of Mactans can overwhelm him very easily unless Magic Shackles or Soul Burn kicks in, and the long recharge of these skills leaves Vez'nan's usefulness against magic resistant enemies undesirable. #* When facing magic resistant foes, you can move Vez'nan a bit backward so that he won't be attacked by those enemies that he can't kill, and he can still use his skills to hamper their progress. #* Vez'nan's Demon deals True Damage, so you can deploy it when many magic resistant foes are clustered and threatening to burst through your defense, so they can be destroyed altogether. # Low health: Vez'nan, like most other mages, has very little health, and thus is incredibly vulnerable in melee, where even a basic Twilight Harasser or Twilight Scourger can defeat him. To add to it, Vez'nan also has a long respawn time of 20 seconds, during which many problems can pop up without the hero to handle them. In the heat of battle, it is easy to lose track of your hero, and in the case of Vez'nan, can result in his death when you do not notice he is being overwhelmed. #* You should build a solid soldier barricade to provide hideout for Vez'nan, where he can safely demolish enemies from afar. #* In case a huge horde is destroying your soldier barricade, putting Vez'nan and your defense at risk, you can deploy the Demon to guard the choke point, or, sometimes, allow Magic Shackles, Arcane Nova and Soul Burn to finish off a large number of enemies. Quotes Vez'nan * All magic comes with a price. * Witness true sorcery. * With glorious purpose. * Power is... POWER! * (death) You mewling quim! Demon * Mua-ha-ha! Names The Demon has different names each time it is summoned. * Astaroth * Balor * C'Thlu * Malkin * Ozzy * Van Halan Trivia * In the game's ending comic strip, Vez'nan, Eridan and Prince Denas find the corrupted Tear of Elynie. Denas says that the corrupted Tear must be destroyed, and Eridan suggests casting it into the Rift of Cinders, at which point Vez'nan volunteers to do it - the first step in his fall from hero to evil overlord. When Shrine of Elynie is played in the Heroic Challenge or Iron Challenge, if Vez'nan isn't chosen to be the player's hero, he can be seen with two unarmoured Demon Legions guarding the corrupted Tear. * The HP of Vez'nan's demon on level 0 is 666, the number of the beast associated with the Devil. *'"All magic comes with a price."' - A line spoken by Rumpelstiltskin in the 2011 TV Series 'Once Upon A Time'. *'"Witness true sorcery."' - A response made by the Invoker unit in Dota2. *'"With glorious purpose."' - A line spoken by the villain Loki is the 2012 film The Avengers. The full line is "I am burdened with glorious purpose.". *'"Power is... POWER!"' - A line spoken by Cersei in the TV Series 'A Game of Thrones', based on the book series 'A Song of Fire And Ice' by George R. Martin. It is said to counter the common phrase "Knowledge is power.". *'"You mewling quim!"' - Another line spoken by Loki in The Avengers. Joss Whedon (writer and director) considers getting the line into the film a great achievement, as the meaning is highly insulting. Gallery Veznan_Action1.PNG|Vez'nan out! Veznan_Action2.PNG|Vez'nan, back in! Veznan_Action3.PNG|"Take the shackles off my feet so I can dance" Veznan_Action4.PNG|FORE! Veznan_Action5.PNG|Your soul is mine! Veznan_Action6.PNG|You mewling quim! Veznan_Action7.PNG|Flinging Fire Baals Veznan_Action8.PNG|Hot stuff Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Enemy